For the Love of Bosco
by Nurinziliel
Summary: This takes place after the events in the episode More Monsters this deals with Bosco being shot and his girlfriend's memories about their relationship. bosco
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line except for what was used in the first episode of the new season. All I own is Kristen.

She paced back and forth hoping that Bosco was okay. She had heard on the radio that Faith, Bosco and Cruz had been killed at Mercy Hospital earlier that day; so she left for the hospital praying that it wasn't true.

**When she got there and found out that it was a lie she went looking for Bosco. Finally, she found faith standing by the nurse's station. "Faith, is Bosco okay cause I can't find him?" she asked. Faith turned at the sound of Kristen's voice and Kristen could see the tears glimmering in her eyes. "Kristen, Bosco is in surgery right know and they don't know if he'll survive it. He was shot up really bad."**

**Quietly she went to the waiting room and saw the pool of blood and it hit her that it belonged to Bosco. She fell into a chair and just started to cry and that's were Tie found her. Gently he picked her up and carried her to his car and took her back to Bosco's apartment. **

**She had been with Bosco for two years and for the last six months she had been living with him. "She must be losing her mind wondering if he's okay," thought Ty after he left her on the couch. When he left she sat there in shock for the next three hours and finally she went to sleep.**

FLASHBACK

**Bosco chased his suspect for six blocks and was about to give up on catching him until a door opened and his perp slammed right into it. Quickly a girl dropped beside him and looked at his head for cuts while Bosco stood there amused till it was over and he arrested him.**

**Later that night after his shift he went back to thank her but he realized that he didn't know her name. So he waited and hoped that she would come outside and is coming back. After a couple of hours he finally saw her walking up the sidewalk. "Hello, I'm Maurice Boscorelli but you can call me Bosco and you helped my catch my perp earlier today." She turned and smiled at him. "Not bad looking but he seems interesting," she thought to herself. She smiled and said, "I'm Kristen, would you like to come up?" She couldn't believe it she had asked in a complete stranger and it didn't matter if he was a cop or not.**

**A/N: All parts to this story end at a flashback so don't worry**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Kristen and the idea behind the story. I don't own the characters or original story line.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short hopefully the others will be longer

Kristen woke up with tears in her eyes and just wanted Maurice to be with her. She got up and started to dress for work and decided to go and see him after work. She walked in to the kindergarten class she had been teaching in for three years. All day she worked with her students but sometimes her mind would drift back to early memories of her and Bosco

_Flashback_

**They were out on their fourth date and she realized that she was in love with Bosco. Sometimes he was an ass but mostly he was ok. Bosco never thought he would fall for a teacher but he had. "Kristen do you love me?" he asked. "Yes I do. Why do you ask Bosco." She said with a slight smile. Bosco shrugged his shoulders and smiled back. "I can't believe I asked her that but I did." He thought to himself.**

A few Months Later 

Bosco left work in a pair of dress pants and shirt to the laughing and harassment of Davis, Sully, and Faith. It was his and Kristen's six month anniversary and he wanted to look noise for her and it looked like the relationship was getting serious.

He picked her up and took her to a nice dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant and to a Broadway play and as she sat beside him she just smiled to herself. He looked like he would rather be at home drinking a beer and watching hockey but here he was enjoying a plat because he knew she would like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line except for what was used in the first episode of the new season. All I own is Kristen.

**Quietly she went back to teaching her children but they knew that she was sad so one of them left to get a teacher's assistant. She came in and helped Kristen with the last ten minutes and told her she would take over her afternoon class so she could leave; Kristen left after her class sang a song for her and hugged her. She didn't want to go to the hospital so she grabbed some lunch and went home o eat it. After eating she thought about Bosco and felt that she didn't want to be alone. She loved him and he was her world but if he did die she had to go on.**

**A few minutes later, she called the hospital on a report on him and found out that Maurice was still in a comma but he was out of ICU and in a private room. She smiled and felt relieved even if he was in a comma it's a good sign that he was in his own room. She showered and went to take a nap before she went to see him and she dreamed the best dream she had ever had for the last few days.**

FINAL FLASHBACK 

**Bosco went to Kristen's apartment and unlocked the door. He sneaked in quietly and left a letter and a dozen white roses for her on the foyer table and quietly left. When Kristen got up she saw the letter and picked it up; when she opened it a key fell out and a small note. The note asked her to move in with Bosco and to give him an answer when she could; he also told her that he loved her and that she has a good day at school. All day while she taught she thought of her answer o his question and how to tell him.**

**During her lunch break she went and bought lunch for Faith, Bosco, and herself and decided to give him the answer in person. She went and waited at the station till the sergeant told her where they were and she left and gave them lunch. After Bosco ate Kristen just stood there smiling at him. "What did I do?" was his first reaction. "Nothing. I have an answer to your question." "Well" he said impatiently just looking at her. "I've decided that I will move in with you at the end of the week." She said and then she left.**

**Kristen moved in and thinking to the future started to look at the spare room as the baby room for when she had one. Kristen was happy and so was Bosco and now she had a feeling that Maurice would propose to her soon.**

END OF FLASHBACK 

**The phone woke her up and as she rose to answer it she just hoped it wasn't the hospital with bad news. Turned out it was the hospital with the results of some tests she had done and she was fine with one small exception she was pregnant.**

Quickly she hung up the phone and left for the hospital to tell Bosco that he would be a father. So after she told him she went to the little chapel and prayed that Bosco would get better to see and hold his child.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line except for what was used in the first episode of the new season. All I own is Kristen.

A/N: This is the last chapter it's kinda short but it's really sweet. I hoped you liked my first attempt at a Third Watch fanfic. Please send me review good or bad Thank You. DarkFairyMagic

**Soon Bosco started to improve and after a couple of months he woke up and looked at Kristen sitting beside him 5 months pregnant and gave her a smile. Kristen just looked at him and knew that one day he would hold his son and walk.**

**Finally four months later after 12 hours of labor she gave birth to a little boy, Alexander Maurice Boscorelli, and sitting in a wheel chair beside her was Bosco just beaming with joy. He watched them wheel Alex off to the maternity ward and quietly he moved his chair close to Kristen and asked her to marry him and through her tears she said yes.**

**Alex was three months old when Bosco came home and Kristen sat there and watched Alex get reacquainted with him and she cried as he held him for the first time. The doctors were wrong about Bosco his will to live and walk was all he needed to get better and the love of his family.**

SIX MONTHS LATER 

As Kristen walked down the aisle she looked at her future husband and smiled cause it took him so long to get here and he finally made it throughout all the obstacles. She couldn't have been happier as her father gave her a way and after the minister announced them man and wife she realized that she was now Mrs. Maurice Boscorelli. She reflected back on the past year and what had led to this as Bosco and her danced to a love song at their reception. Never had she been happier and know she just knew that everything would be ok.

END 


End file.
